Fullmetal Alchemist:Untold Darkness
by darkarceusXD
Summary: A new and secret evil threatens to wipe out the entire universe. Can Ed and Al stop it before all is lost?
1. The Ruins Of Diona

Fullmetal Alchemist

Author`s Note: This story takes place somewhere after the discovery of Coronel Hughes` death. You`ll later understand, don`t worry. Enjoy!

Chapter One: The Ruins Of Diona.

Alchemy. The science of understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing , it is not an all powerful art; it is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to receive something, something of equal value must be given. This is the law of equivalent exchange, the basis of all alchemy. There is a taboo among alchemists…Human Transmutation is strictly forbidden. For what could equal the value of a human soul?..

"Ugh, how long till we get there old man!",Ed said impatiently.

"Not far now, don't worry sonny.", the old man driving the horse carriage said.

"That`s what you said three hours ago!",Ed complained.

"Calm down, brother. It could be worth the wait.", Al said calmly.

Edward and Alphonse had heard (or should I say eavesdropped) from a strange hooded old man about a legend associated with legendary power. Ed had been skeptical at first but he knew that if there was any chance that this "power" could restore him and his brother`s body, he had to try it. So they hitched a ride with an old man who happened to be headed in the same direction.

Thanks for reading! Due to a small problem the chapter was divided. Don`t worry I will upload the other part VERY soon!


	2. The Legendary Power, Stolen?

This is chapter one part two. Sorry! By the way where it said in last chapter "The science of understanding,deconstructing,and reconstructing _**Matter."**_ I forgot to write it. "Now you kids take care! Weird things have been going on here lately. And take care of your younger brother; he looks too little for his own good.", the old man said as he rode off.

"What! Who the hell are you calling little!I`m the older-Oh, forget it.", Ed yelled. He took a long look at the ruins

"B-brother do you think-"

"Yes I`ve got a good feeling about this one…Let`s go in.", Ed said quickly.

"This place is enormous!T_T How are we supposed to get to the center!Crap!",Ed complained loudly.

"We`ll just have to keep mov-, but before Al could finish he stepped on a trip string.

"Huh!", they both gasped as they heard rumbling.

Suddenly a giant rock started rolling towards them!

"Gaaaaah!", they screamed, running as fast as they could.

They ran through twisting paths but still it followed them!

"Crap! Crap! Crap!",Ed yelled loudly.

Finally they fell through a trap door.

"…Ha…Haha…Ahahaha!", they both laughed in relief…Until the rock fell through the trap door and straight at them!

"Aaaaaaaack! Oh, enough of this!", Ed yelled clapping his hands together and putting them in front of him. The rock touched his hand and a bright light appeared. However, instead of the rock breaking as Ed had planned, it turned to a bunch of dust. They coughed for a few seconds as they waved the dust away.

"What the hell?"

"Brother…This rock…", Al said. "Was made by alchemy…",Ed whispered, finishing Al`s sentence.

"…Where are we anyway?",Ed said.

"I think we`re in the center…Look!" Someone was stealing a shining sphere from an altar.

" Elric brothers. I don`t have time to play now but we shall meet again, don't worry.",The person said as he began to disappear. "NO!",Ed yelled transmutating a spear and charging at the man. The man laughed and he himself transmuted a fist from the ground which struck Ed fiercely then he laughed and disappeared. "He can transmute without a circle like us!",Ed said on the ground.


	3. Avadus shows himself!

"Godamn it!", Ed said as they emerged from the ruins."Didn`t that robed guy say that if that sphere fell into the wrong hands it would cause millions of deaths!"

"And that guy! Who the hell was he, anyway?",Ed said, continuing his usual temper tantrum.

"Judging by how he didn`t need a circle to transmute, then he`s seen the truth like us and Teacher.", Al said worryingly.

_A few hours passed before Ed finally calmed down along the path when… _

"Well then! Here you are…I was afraid I wouldn`t find you , heh",A voice rung above the Elrics.

"Huh?It`s you!",Ed yelled, recognizing the man from the ruins.

"Looking for this, I think?",the man said showing them the sphere.

"Damn you, you bastard!"

"Brother, let`s take this guy out and go!",Al said preparing his stance.

"You read my mind, Al!", Ed said clapping his hands and turning the top of his automail arm into a sharp…thing.(Yeah, I really don`t what that`s called so tell me if you know)

"Finally. It's been so dull collecting the items without any _real_ fights.", the man said as electricity crackled in his hands. "By the way…The name`s Avadus,_**BOY**_",the man said launching lightning at them.

"Item_**s**_?",Al thought.

Ed quickly dodged the lightning and transmuted some flying rubble into steel arrows which he threw with full force at Avadus. Avadus clapped and turned the arrows to dust.

"Now, this really all the famous Fullmetal Alchemist I`ve heard about can do? Pathetic."

"Heh.",Ed chuckled.

"Hmm?_GAAH!_",Avadus cried out as Al made a swift kick from behind.

"…Now that _was _clever…But…",Avadus said shooting a clear blast into Al`s helmet and then heblasted off his arm and caught it.

"Alphonse!",Ed screamed.

By the way…Please comment and review it.


End file.
